The present disclosure relates to an authentication apparatus, an authentication method, and a program, and particularly to an authentication apparatus, an authentication method, and a program which are capable of enhancing security by face authentication.
From the past, by image taking with the use of visible light and image taking with the use of infrared light, an object an image of which is to be taken is recognized.
For example, in gesture recognition in a car navigation apparatus, there has been proposed such a technology that, in addition to recognition by using a visible light camera, an infrared ray camera is used to obtain a reflection intensity of infrared light and determine a distance to an object to be recognized, thereby improving accuracy of the gesture recognition (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-104297).
Further, in a technology for recognizing road signs or the like with an in-vehicle camera, there has been proposed such a technology that information is extracted from a visible light image obtained by a visible light camera, and information is extracted from an infrared light image obtained by an infrared ray camera by emitting infrared light, thereby improving recognition accuracy (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-201064).
Further, there has been proposed such a technology that, by using a solid-state image pickup apparatus provided with a light reception unit in which visible light reception units and non-visible light reception units are alternately arranged for each pixel line in a horizontal direction, non-visible light is emitted when an image-taking target object is recognized to take the image thereof, with the result that the image-taking target object is highlighted, and thus recognition accuracy of white lines or the like on roads is increased (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-124676).
Further, there has been proposed such a technology that a visible light image and an infrared light image are obtained, thereby detecting positions of pupils of even a person who is wearing glasses with high accuracy (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-340300).
Further, there has been proposed such a technology that a visible light camera using a visible light source and an infrared light camera using an infrared light source are used to take images of blood vessel patterns, and the image taking results are compared with each other, thereby increasing accuracy of biometric authentication (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-148478).